The Police Station
The Police Station is a building in Bridgeville, Maine is used as refuge when the Mist when it arrives in town the Mist when it arrives in town. It is currently empty, but still safe from the Mist. Background Prior to the Mist arriving, Sheriff Connor Heisel and Officer Pundik work there. It seems to be a small town police station, as it is only equipped with 2-3 jail cells, and only Heisel and Pundik are ever shown working there. A day before the Mist arrives, Bryan Hunt (AKA Jonah Dixon) shows up with amnesia claiming something in the Mist killed his dog, and that the Mist is heading towards the town. Sheriff Heisel and Officer Pundik cuff him as he attempts to loot weapons and throw him in jail. Assuming he is under the influence they leave him there all night. The next morning they attempt to get his Name, Address, and Social from him, the latter of which he does not remember due to his amnesia. They notice the Arrowhead patch on his sleeve and assume he is an AWOL soldier. They decide to call the base and let them deal with him. Eve and Kevin Copeland take their daughter Alex to the police station to report her rape. When they greeted by Sheriff Connor Heisel, they ask to be helped by another officer, as they suspect Jay Heisel (the Sheriff's son) as her rapist. Later that evening someone on the force arrests Mia Lambert as she tries to steal back her possessions from her late mother's shed, which is now owned by the new tenant now that her mother passed over 2 years ago. She is thrown in jail as well, and can be seen going through drug withdrawals. The next day Kevin is back to report a harassment of some local boys who threw bricks through their window and spray painted WHORE on their front sidewalk. Adrian Garff is also seen there, giving his statement as he is the one who witnessed Jay raping Alex (allegedly). When Sheriff Heisel asks why he didn't stop them if he saw it Adrian claims Jay's friends held him back. It is clear the Sheriff does not believe him or the rape story. All six characters are at the police station with the Mist arrives. The Mist While Kevin is reporting the harassment, and Adrian is giving his statement of Alex's rape, they all hear a car crash outside. Kevin, Sheriff Heisel, and Officer Pundik head outside to see what happened, with Adrian being told to stay put. As they walk outside they are greeted by the rolling Mist. Sheriff Heisel and Kevin have the good sense to go back inside but Officer Pundik stays outside to take selfies for his wife. While doing so several cockroach like insects swarm into his ear and eventually eat off half of his face. After returning inside Sheriff Heisel and Kevin hear Pundik's screams of agony. They run outside only to find him dead. They decide to escape, assuming that the Mist is deadly or toxic. Remembering that Adrian is still in the station Kevin hands his eyes to Heisel and runs back in. Heisel waits a few moments for them but hears some sounds and decides to take off, stranding them in the station. Back in the station Kevin grabs Adrian and frees the two prisoners Bryan Hunt and Mia Lambert. While he does not want to, he also cannot leave them there to die. He realizes the Sheriff has left them and decides to raid the station for guns and keys to the police crusier. He refuses to allow Mia a gun, though she sneakily grabs one anyways. She also attempts to steal pills from the evidence room, but is caught by Bryan. He agrees not to tell Kevin, as Mia fears he will leave her there alone, but does not allow her to take the pills with them. In the front of the station Adrian and Kevin hear a noise and are then attacked by Pundik, now dead and zombie like with half his face missing. Kevin's gun is knocked out of his hands but before he is killed by Pundik Mia shoots and kills him for good. Kevin agrees to let her keep the gun. The group then rush out to the car, deciding that while the Mist may not be poisonous, they should hurry just in case. They steal the cruiser and take off for The Mall. Notable Deaths ''Officer Pundik'''' - The Mist''